


Trueque

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternative universe: idol, ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, Tiare (Hetalia), idol!martín
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Nadie le dijo que tenía que saber bailar para ser un idol. O bueno, lo dijeron, pero Martín tenía todo lo demás y eso debería haber sido suficiente.O no.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Trueque

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos de la argchiweek2020! En este au Martín es un idol, pero no sé en qué país están honestamente. Quizá en ninguno. Puede que este au esté ambientado en un futuro lejano más que en una realidad cotidiana. perdón.

Cuando firmó el contrato para pasar de ser un solista a ser parte de uno de los proyectos de grupo de la empresa, le habían prometido que no iban a bailar. Ese había sido el punto de venta para él. Martín tenía talento, era un buen cantante, y lo suficientemente guapo como para que la gente recordara su nombre incluso antes de ser famoso, ese era _su_ punto de venta, y había contado con que fuera suficiente.

Le habían dicho que era suficiente, y habían mentido, como la mayoría de las grandes empresas en el mundo, probablemente.

Luciano decía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, y Sebastián, que nunca había tenido problema alguno con la idea de patear a un hombre en el piso, decía que tenía la coordinación de un niño; pero eran un equipo, así que cuando lo decían, lo decían riendo de buena fe, según decía su manager. Era una broma se supone, y el mundo entero esperaba que Martín se riera también, porque un idol que no puede bailar es algo divertido, especialmente cuando su propio grupo lo está regañando por eso ¿Verdad?

Al menos eso le había dicho su manager después de hacerlos ir a competir con las coreografías de otros grupos en un programa de variedades.

Sus fans habían encontrado adorable su intento, según dijo Victoria, que había sido la encargada de su maquillaje desde su debut hace ya cuatro años y de alguna forma se había convertido en su mejor y única amiga del trabajo también.

Era famoso, hace ya un año que no tenía que preocuparse por pagar su renta, pero cuando el precio era ser el hazme reír de millones de extraños, Martín aún podía encontrarse a si mismo nostálgico por el anonimato.

— Quizá podrías entrenar solo —comentó Victoria la tarde que vieron el primer compilado de Martín _fallando_ en vivo. Ese era el título del vídeo: _Martín fallando en vivo: compilación_ , y se suponía que esas eran sus fans.

— Yo creo que lo hago bien —respondió Martín, perfectamente serio.

Victoria le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡En serio! —dijo, sonriendo a pesar de todo.— Podría conseguirte ayuda.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Martín, entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado.

— Conozco a los bailarines de reparto —respondió Victoria con una sonrisa confiada.— Es más, te podría conseguir un profesor, si prometes mantenerlo en secreto.

— Como si quisiera que la gente supiera que necesito clases especiales -dijo Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Dime cuándo.

— Puede que también necesite que le pagues. —dijo Victoria, con una voz más suave, amablemente insegura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Eso le arrancó una risa involuntaria. Por supuesto que ningún extraño iba a enseñarle gratis.

— Obvio. No importa. Va a ser secreto y pagado. —dijo Martín— Pero tiene que ser paciente, Victoria. —pidió, levantándose.— ¡Ah! Y que no se ría.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó risueña.

— Vos sabés de qué estoy hablando.

— Ya, si. Paciente y que no se ría. —repitió Victoria, levantando el celular con un gesto.— Dame un día.

* * *

Manuel era alto y delgado, con pómulos que sobresalían un poco y ojos café oscuro que parecían estarlo juzgando en silencio. Era al mismo tiempo corriente y no, y Martín no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, le parecía que si hubiera visto antes a ese hombre, lo recordaría; y por otro lado, estaba el mensaje de Victoria, asegurándole que era uno de los bailarines de reparto del último vídeo que habían hecho.

— Hola —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su departamento.— Gracias por acceder a ayudarme, flaco.

Manuel no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero asintió levemente antes de entrar.

— Es trabajo —respondió.

Martín pensó en las palabras de Victoria, en su “¿Que no se ría nunca?”, que él había tomado como una burla y que ella, aparentemente, había tomado como algo literal.

— Si, pero aún así. Es una gran ayuda tener a alguien fuera del grupo. —insistió, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

Las cejas de Manuel bajaron hasta esconder un poco sus párpados, aparentemente confundido. Ahora que Martín lo estaba mirando con más atención podía ver marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Y pestañas, largas y rectas, que de pronto lo tenían preguntándose cómo podían haber estado en el mismo vídeo y no recordarlo.

— Sebastián dijo que no aceptabas ayuda de ellos.

— ¿Conoces a Sebastián? -preguntó, irracionalmente ofendido por la idea.

— Somos amigos —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.— Nos conocimos en el rodaje. También conocí a Luciano, aunque no hablé mucho con él.

Por orgullo, Martín se abstuvo de preguntar por qué había hablado con todos menos él, pero estuvo tentado.

Mientras caminaban a la sala, no podía evitar imaginarse las risas de Victoria cuando inevitablemente le confesara, horas más tarde, que Manuel era su tipo. Muy su tipo. Demasiado su tipo como para verlo bailar y no pensar que había cosas mejores que podía hacer con esa flexibilidad.

* * *

Martín aprendió rápidamente que Manuel era un maestro duro pero paciente, y que sí podía reírse, aunque nunca lo hacía cuando le estaba enseñando; lo que resultó, al mismo tiempo, un alivio y una extrañeza, considerando lo objetivamente malo que era siguiendo sus instrucciones con gracia. En una o dos ocasiones Martín podría jurar que lo había visto sonreír un poco, silenciosamente burlón, pero la expresión había desaparecido tan rápido que no había podido reprocharle nada.

En venganza, Martín tomó la costumbre de hacerlo demostrarle los pasos dos o tres veces, y luego repetirlos con él, hasta que para el final de la sesión, él no era el único respirando agitado. A veces incluso podía hacer que Manuel se rindiera y le propusiera un _break_ en medio de la clase, lo decía así, en inglés, y Martín siempre se lo sacaba en cara en vez de agradecerlo, o confesar lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Las orejas de Manuel se ponían un poco rojas al comienzo, pero con el paso de los días incluso eso se había ido diluyendo en una rutina.

Una semana después, Martín sabía sobre los gustos musicales de Manuel (no su banda, lo cuál aún encontraba un poco maleducado de su parte), su gata (un animal gordo de pelo anaranjado que aparentemente insistía en probar el té de Manuel en las mañanas), e incluso su hermana, pero no sabía cuánto era su tarifa diaria o por cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. No es que no hubiese preguntado al comienzo, pero Manuel no había querido hablar de nada que no fuera baile el primer día.

— ¿Y si no aprendes? -preguntó Manuel, la primera vez que Martín sacó el tema. Sus labios eran una perfecta línea recta. — ¿O si no te gusto?

— ¿…Como profe? -preguntó Martín, sonriendo involuntariamente.

Manuel enarcó una ceja, impávido.

— Así no funcionan las clases —dijo Martín, intentando ignorar la sensación de calor que había comenzado a subir por su cuello.— Se cobran aunque no te guste el profe.

— Es una semana de prueba —respondió Manuel encogiéndose de hombros— Si te gustan, me pagas a partir de la otra semana, sino… chao. —añadió, cortando la frase al final, como si no estuviese seguro de cómo continuar.— Así yo igual puedo arrepentirme.

— ¿Querés arrepentirte? —preguntó Martín, un poco irritado por el concepto.— ¿Estás tratando de decir que soy mal alumno?

Esa había sido la primera risa de Manuel, corta, apenas un sonido al fondo de su garganta, pero más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír también, incapaz de contenerse.

— No eres un _buen_ alumno. —dijo Manuel, echando a andar la música en su celular.— Estás puro distrayéndome.

Martín había intentado convencerlo de hablar de plata el lunes de la siguiente semana, pero Manuel se negó de nuevo. Según él, eso lo iban a ver después, y los siguientes días, a medida se iba relajando en el ambiente y ambos entraban en el ritmo de practicar las mismas coreografías una y otra vez, Martín casi lo había olvidado.

Tomando eso en cuenta, era natural que estuviese sorprendido cuando fue el mismo Manuel el que trajo el tema de regreso una semana después.

Estaban en medio de uno de esos descansos de quince minutos que Manuel les permitía cada hora y media, Martín sentado en el piso, tomando agua como si no fuera a volver a hacerlo, y Manuel mirándolo, sentado en el brazo de su sillón como si fuera cómodo, cosa que Martín sabía que no podía ser así. No tenía un gimnasio en el departamento, porque _qué clase de persona tendría uno, Luciano,_ — así que cada vez que Manuel venía tenían que desocupar la sala de todos los muebles menos ese sillón, aún cuando Martín sabía que Manuel jamás se sentaba en las partes que se supone estaban pensadas para sentarse.

— Te vas a llenar de agua —dijo Manuel.— Después vas a decir que no puedes moverte.

— Nunca he hecho eso.

— Lo hiciste una vez, en un ensayo —respondió Manuel, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo? Estás inventando boludo —respondió Martín, alzando la voz.

Manuel no respondió de inmediato, lo que ya contaba como algo extraño.

— Oye Martín.

— ¿Me vas a cambiar el tema ahora?

— Respecto a las clases —continuó Manuel, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Se veía incómodo pero decidido.— O bueno, al pago, en verdad…

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy una causa perdida? —preguntó Martín, divertido.— ¿O si lo soy y no quieres seguir?

— No seas hueón —respondió Manuel, rodando los ojos.— Quiero… bueno, no. No quiero plata.

A medida el grupo había empezado a tomar tracción en redes sociales, Martín había comenzado a alejarse de algunas personas de su vida anterior, gente que antes habían sido sus amigos en el colegio, o parientes no tan cercanos, nadie que le doliera realmente. No había sido intencional, pero después de varios favores a antiguos amigos, Sebastián lo había sentado a hablar sobre la fama y la gente que quería aprovecharse de ella, en una de las conversaciones más extrañas que Martín recordaba haber tenido luego de que su mamá le enseñara a poner un condón en un plátano.

Desde entonces era más cuidadoso, o al menos eso creía, pero aquí estaba, mirando a Manuel y preguntándose qué tipo de favor era mejor que un pago.

— ¿No? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Manuel se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo. Había un ligero tinte rosado en su cara.

— ¡Pero no es nada raro! No me mires así —dijo Manuel, sus palabras atropellándose unas con otras, como si no pudiera aguantarlas más tiempo.— Mi hermana ¿te acuerdas de ella? Tiare es tu fan. Es muy, muy fan. Y bueno… Pensé que sería bacán si pudieras venir a tomar once en su cumpleaños. Nada grandioso, solo… bueno, tú. Yendo a mi departamento. A comer torta conmigo y mi hermana.

La oración terminó con una respiración ruidosa y Manuel aventurando una sonrisa incómoda que en otras circunstancias habría hecho reír a Martín. El cambio entre el Manuel con el que bailaba y este Manuel, inseguro y tan obviamente fuera de su zona de comfort era tanto que no sabía exactamente por donde empezar a describirlo. Lo mareaba un poco.

— Estoy a dieta —respondió Martín estúpidamente.

No estaba preparado para ver la cara de Manuel caer, ni para el suave “oh” que salió de sus labios.

— ¡Pero puedo ir! —se apresuró a decir, inclinándose hacia adelante.— Puedo ir igual.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.

No se veía tan esperanzado como Martín había esperado.

— Si, boludo. —respondió, levantándose.— Y si logras que no me avergüence a mi mismo cuando vayamos de nuevo al programa de variedades, te voy a pagar de verdad también. —añadió, ofreciéndole su mano.— ¿Trato?

— Eso es en dos semanas —dijo Manuel, mirando con duda la mano de Martín.

— Tu hermanita se va a decepcionar si dejas que su ídolo se humille en la tele —dijo Martín, alzando las cejas.

Manuel se rió, asintiendo.

— Trato.

* * *

La nueva compilación de su participación en el programa apareció al día siguiente de que saliera al aire, lo sabía porque Victoria le había enviado un e-mail esa misma mañana, acompañado de varios emoticones de estrellas, y cornetas con sombreros de fiesta que Martín no se había molestado en responder. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, tenía derecho a no estar disponible por un par de horas más. Siempre era así los días después de una presentación, así que dejó su celular boca abajo en el velador sin culpa, diciéndose, quizá con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, que no necesitaba ver el vídeo.

Había jugado bien el desafío de las coreografías, y lo sabía. Estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para ver el conflicto en la cara de su manager cuando lo felicitó luego del programa. Luciano le había dado palmadas en el hombro, y Sebastián había entrecerrado los ojos, preguntándole en un susurro desconfiado: ¿Estás entrenando solo? —como si fuera algo prohibido.

En su opinión, esa era victoria suficiente. Le iba a comprar un regalo a la hermana de Manuel, un regalo al mismo Manuel, si lograba pensar en algo bueno de ahí al sábado. Un traje para llevarlo a cenar, pensó un fragmento traidor de su mente mientras se lo imaginaba. Manuel, siendo Manuel, probablemente preferiría tener una cita simple y categóricamente mundana, y Martín, siendo una figura pública, no podría permitirse mucho más que eso tampoco.

Martín revolvió su avena sin mucho interés, y se prometió que no iba a pensar más en eso de invitar a Manuel a nada. Que el sábado iba a llevarle algo de merchandise, un photobook y un disco autografiado a su hermana, y eso iba a ser todo.

Necesitaba un profesor más de lo que necesitaba un _crush_ en ese momento.

* * *

Manuel llegó a su siguiente clase con un paquete de seis botellas individuales de cerveza y una bolsa de papas fritas bajo el brazo. También traía su mochila, y unas calzas negras en vez de jeans, así que Martín podía suponer que no había alcanzado a cambiarse de ropa antes de pasar a su departamento. Eso, junto a la expresión incómoda en su rostro, lo hicieron quedar en blanco cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Manuel?

— Es raro ¿verdad? —dijo Manuel, entrando al departamento aún cuando parecía estar arrepentido de haber ido en primer lugar.

Martín se rió ¿qué más podía hacer frente a ese saludo? Aún sonriendo, dijo: — Siempre eres raro, Manuel.

Manuel suspiró, aparentemente feliz con concederle ese punto mientras dejaba las cervezas sobre la mesa de café que Martín no había alcanzado a correr antes de su llegada. Los dos sillones individuales, e incluso el mueble bajo la televisión ya estaban en el pasillo, porque esta vez Martín había estado ansioso por empezar la clase, listo para ser un profesional.

Y Manuel había traído cervezas, buenas cervezas, a juzgar por la marca y el empaquetado.

— Pensé que podíamos celebrar un poco —dijo Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. Martín no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo su expresión en ese momento, pero Manuel parecía haberlo interpretado, a juzgar por el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas.— No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, pero pensé que… —Manuel miró alrededor, alzando los brazos un poco para dejarlos caer nuevamente a sus costados.— Sonaba como el tipo de cosa que querrías.

— Lo es —respondió Martín, sorprendiendo a Manuel y a si mismo en el proceso.— Osea… Lo hice bien, ¿no? Eso merece algo.

Puso su mejor sonrisa de confianza, y Manuel la respondió con una propia, apenas una curva en sus labios. Las manchas rojas aún no habían desaparecido de sus mejillas, pero al menos ya no se veía mortificado, solo resignado, ¿a qué? Martín no tenía idea.

— Fue mi mejor show —dijo, trayendo a su voz toda la seguridad que había aprendido a tener desde niño. Él era la estrella, a fin de cuentas, no importaba si los demás no estaban de acuerdo.

— Lo fue. —respondió Manuel, extrañamente suave.

Martín se desinfló de pura sorpresa, y luego volvió a inflarse, aún más grande, aún más seguro que antes.

Nadie bailó esa tarde.

* * *

La hermana menor de Manuel no se parecía mucho a Manuel, esa fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente cuando la niña le abrió la puerta. Tenía doce años, según su hermano, pero en un par de días tendría trece. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Manuel, y largo, una cascada que caía por su espalda y sus hombros, aunque también se enroscaba en las puntas, como el de su hermano. Tenía ojos dulces, probablemente esa era la mayor diferencia para Martín, los ojos de Tiare eran redondos y amables, más grandes y expresivos que los de su hermano, enmarcados por una hilera de pestañas negras que lo hacían pensar en una muñeca. Era linda, incluso cuando parecía al borde del pánico al abrirle la puerta.

— Hola —dijo, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa de artista. Era una buena sonrisa, lo sabía porque su manager los había hecho practicar al comienzo.— Eres Tiare, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, y Martín tuvo un segundo para imaginar lo molesto que iba a estar Manuel ahora que aparentemente había hecho llorar a su hermanita el día que iban a celebrar su cumpleaños.

— Yaa, Tiare, no te pongas ridícula —escuchó decir a Manuel desde el interior de la casa.

Tiare hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, y se volteó a su hermano, que venía saliendo de lo que Martín presumía, era la cocina, con un paño en las manos y un delantal blanco sobre la ropa.

— No soy ridícula —siseó la niña, claramente irritada.— ¡Es Martín! —añadió, señalándolo con énfasis.

— Uh, hola —repitió Martín, levantando una mano para beneficio de Manuel, que simplemente rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a tu _ídolo_ a la sala? —dijo Manuel, alzando las cejas, aunque había una ligera curva en sus labios, apenas la idea de una sonrisa, pero era suficiente gesto para Martín, y probablemente también lo era para su hermana.

— Martín —dijo Tiare, dirigiéndose a él de nuevo antes de bajar la cabeza.— ¡Gracias por venir! Ven, hicimos cosas ricas para la once.

En un acto de coraje inesperado, Tiare le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. Su mano, tan pequeña al lado de la de él, estaba fría y húmeda, pero Martín no dijo nada.

— ¿Cosas ricas? —preguntó, cruzando miradas con Manuel, que ahora estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, y Martín no insistió porque, donde Manuel prefería quedarse callado, Tiare prefería hablar, y ahora que había pasado por la primera etapa de ver a Martín en su casa, estaba lista para venderle, no solo la experiencia de esa tarde sino también a su hermano como un maestro de las tortas de panqueque. Martín no tenía hermanos, pero estaba seguro de que no se supone que fueran la mitad de adorables que Tiare.

— ¿Siempre te hace tortas? —preguntó, mirando hacia el pasillo donde habían dejado a Manuel hace unos minutos.

— Aprendimos el año pasado —respondió Tiare, mirándolo con una curiosidad que bordeaba en la sospecha.— Cuando me vine a vivir con él.

— ¿Viven solos?

Tiare asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— Mi mamá vive en el sur —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ah, ¿y no la extrañas? —preguntó— No le digas a nadie —continuó, falsamente conspirativo— Pero yo siempre andaba pegado a mi vieja cuando chico.

Tiare se rió como Manuel, con apenas un resoplido, y Martín se encontró a si mismo sonriendo tanto que le dolían un poco las mejillas. Decir que estaba encantado de saber que sí se parecían en algo era poco.

— Manuel es bueno —dijo Tiare, encogiéndose de hombros— Me presentó tu grupo.

— ¿Ah, si?

Tiare asintió, más emocionada ahora que estaban cambiando de tema.

— ¡Si! Se sabía las coreografías y todo.

Manuel eligió ese momento para carraspear desde la entrada a la sala de estar. Tenía las manos ocupadas con dos tazas y una canasta de pan precariamente balanceada en los antebrazos, pero lo más llamativo era su rostro, que de nuevo tenía las manchas rojizas de un sonrojo esparcidas por sus mejillas y su cuello. Martín estaba listo para burlarse, para preguntarle si él también quería un disco autografiado, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta antes de poder salir cuando se miraron.

— ¡Te ayudo! —dijo Tiare, y el momento se rompió al rededor de ellos, dejando a Martín confundido y ansioso por más.

Manuel asintió, y retomó su camino hacia la mesa.

— ¿Ya trabajabas con nosotros hace un año? —preguntó Martín, viendo el cuerpo de Manuel tensarse.

— No. Pero quería postular.

— ¿Era por trabajo entonces? —preguntó Martín, intentando disimular su decepción.

Manuel lo miró de nuevo, igual de serio que esa primera vez que se vieron; como si su gusto por el trabajo de Martín fuese algo que merecía ese nivel de seriedad. Como si significara algo más que el pasatiempo casual que debía ser realmente.

— No.

Tiare volvió con la torta. No tenían velas, pero Manuel encendió un palillo para comer, y entre los dos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

* * *

Sus regalos para Tiare fueron un éxito, pero lo que realmente terminó de darle el triunfo esa noche fue cuando accedió a dejar que Tiare le sacara una foto y la _posteara_ en uno de sus foros. Era difícil imaginar que eso pudiese ser algo tan emocionante, pero Martín en general no entendía mucho a los fans. Él mismo nunca se había considerado fan de nada, así que era muy difícil pensar un contexto donde ese tipo de cosas significaran algo más que lo literal.

Una foto era una foto, y si Tiare quería decir que había tenido a su ídolo comiendo tres trozos de torta de panqueque y nutella para su cumpleaños, Martín estaba bien con eso. Su entrenadora probablemente no, pero dudaba que fuera el tipo de persona que veía sitios de fans de todas formas.

— Perdón por la dieta —dijo Manuel, ofreciéndole una nueva taza de café con leche.— Ya te he hecho romperla dos veces.

Martín hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Puedo hacer ejercicio.

— Podemos bailar —dijo Manuel, sonriendo burlón, aunque Martín no sabía si se estaba riendo de él o de si mismo en esa situación.

— Manuel —dijo, con la garganta seca de repente. Ese momento, mientras Tiare estaba ausente, y los dos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón por primera vez, casi tocándose los hombros, se sentía como un comienzo. Se sentía como una oportunidad, incluso si Martín había querido negarlo al comienzo.

— ¿Mm?

— ¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! —gritó Tiare, bajando la escalera tan rápido que incluso Martín se levantó alarmado.— ¿Pueden venir unas amigas?

— ¡No!

— ¡Pero Martín está aquí…!

— ¡Por eso!

— Está bien si son pocas —interrumpió Martín, sonriéndole a ambos, aunque a juzgar por la mirada de Manuel, su sonrisa no era tan convincente.— Son pocas, ¿verdad Tiare?

— ¡Solo dos!

— Ves, Manu, solo dos —dijo, medio divertido por el conflicto en la cara de Manuel.

— Ya fueron hartos favores —dijo Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.— No tienes que hacer esto también.

— Lo sé.

Manuel suspiró, y Tiare no necesitó más que verlo asentir para subir corriendo la escalera una vez más.

* * *

Ya eran las diez para cuando Manuel decidió, sin espacio a dudas ni quejas, que era suficiente y que todos tenían que continuar sus vidas, especialmente Martín, que había sido sometido a tantas preguntas, fotos y conversaciones que estaba listo para no ver a nadie en los próximos tres días.

Tiare y sus amigas tenían cara de querer revelarse, pero una sola mirada de Manuel bastó para acabar sus fantasías, aún cuando les dio permiso de hacer una pijamada.

— ¡Ya, ya! Váyanse para arriba o las voy a hacer ordenar a ustedes —dijo, y Tiare agarró a sus dos compañeras sin otra palabra.

Martín las vio correr escaleras arriba, riéndose entre ellas. Una se detuvo a sacarle una última foto, en la cual probablemente se debía leer lo extrañado que estaba con todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Se quedó a los pies de las escaleras esperando a que algo más pasara, pero cuando finalmente escuchó las risas bajar en volumen por la interferencia de una puerta y cuatro paredes, decidió ir a buscar a Manuel, que se había ido antes de ver la retirada completa de su hermana y sus secuaces.

No había visto la cocina antes, pero no fue difícil dar con ella considerando el ruido de agua corriendo y la loza moviéndose. Martín fue allá con la vaga idea de ofrecer su ayuda, aunque lo último que quería era ayudar a ordenar y lavar platos. La verdad es que solo no quería irse, pero no irse y no ayudar probablemente no eran una opción en esa casa.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó, asomándose.

Manuel estaba metiendo galletas y queque en un envase plástico, al lado de ese tenía otro, con lo que parecía más de una porción de torta. Martín sonrió para si mismo, la imagen le recordaba a su propia familia luego de sus cumpleaños, a su madre específicamente.

— Ya hiciste harto —respondió Manuel, sin mirarlo.— Perdona que mi hermana te trajera más gente.

— No es nada.

Se quedaron en silencio. Manuel continuando con su misión de guardar sobras y Martín solo mirándolo, preguntándose qué debería hacer ahora con la sensación cálida que se había alojado entre sus costillas durante la tarde, si acaso valía la pena hacer algo al respecto o no.

— Manuel —dijo, dejando el resto de la oración suspendida en el tiempo. Se escuchaba como una petición.

Si él escribiera sus propias canciones, habría hecho una sobre ese momento, sobre el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron y Manuel entendió lo que Martín aún no estaba seguro de cómo iba a decir. Probablemente habría sido una canción muy mala, probablemente no sería algo que querría mostrarle a sus compañeros de grupo, y mucho menos al mundo entero. Sería un poema malo, y privado, y perfecto para ellos.

— No creo que… —empezó a decir Manuel, solo para detenerse antes de decir nada, claramente frustrado.— Es una mala idea. —dijo, para luego volver a mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una línea decidida.— Martín… No me pegues.

Manuel cerró la distancia entre ambos, rápido y extrañamente eficiente, como si el proceso fuese algo que tenía que sacarse de encima, más que la culminación natural de las miradas y los roces que habían estado compartiendo últimamente. No era suficiente, y Martín le sostuvo la cara cuando intentó alejarse de él, profundizando el beso en todas las formas que había intentado no imaginar desde su primera clase.

Fue como si algo en él se hubiese activado de pronto, y luego en Manuel, que de repente parecía decidido a fundirse contra su cuerpo, como si ese primer acercamiento hubiese sido solo una prueba.

Si la vida fuera una de esas telenovelas que Martín veía por streaming con Victoria, todo habría cambiado luego de ese beso. Él y Manuel habrían discutido los _contra’s_ de una relación así, y quizá habrían tenido algunas escenas de sexo entremedio. Escenas con clase, cortadas en las partes explicitas con la cámara apuntando a un adorno o una planta o algo por el estilo. 

La realidad en cambio había tomado un rumbo más tranquilo, y al primer ruido desde el segundo piso, Manuel puso una mano en su pecho, empujándolo con firmeza. Para ese entonces, Manuel estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y Martín estaba entremedio de sus piernas, con una mano debajo de su polera y la idea errática de que no era demasiado tarde como para llevarlo a su departamento.

No intentó proponerlo, aunque tenía muchas ganas, y luego de unos segundos de mirarse y sonreír bobamente, Martín se separó lo suficiente como para que Manuel pudiese bajar de la mesa.

— ¿Qué hacés mañana? —preguntó Martín después de un rato de pretender que sabía dónde poner las cosas que iba levantando de la mesa. Tenía el estómago revuelto con una anticipación extraña, y la seguridad de que no podía dejar que la noche terminara así.

Manuel lo miró, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

— Voy a llevar a la Tiare al cine.

— Oh.

— ¿Quieres venir?

Martín asintió, sonriéndole. Ya podía imaginar las quejas de su manager al día siguiente cuando aparecieran fotos de él y Manuel en twitter: el y Manuel caminando juntos, él y Manuel tomándose la mano, el y Manuel dándose un beso en el cine mientras esperaban a que la película comenzara.

Quizá estaba soñando un poco.

— Puedes dormir acá si quieres. —dijo Manuel, con la atención firmemente puesta en lo que estaba haciendo con las manos. Guardando, limpiando, sacudiendo.

La parte de arriba de sus orejas se veía roja en esa luz

— Tu hermanita va a llorar si me ve acá mañana en la mañana —dijo Martín, apenas consiente de la forma en que su sonrisa se colaba a su voz.

Manuel resopló una risa.

— Probablemente —dijo, subiendo los hombros.— ¿Pero quieres quedarte?

Le pareció que había mucho más de lo que parecía en esa pregunta, que era un universo de propuestas que Martín no estaba escuchando realmente cuando dijo que si. 


End file.
